


Anything for the birthday boy

by Nightwing132



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), Young Justice (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: But he is tim's idiot, Fluff, Happy birthday Tim, Kon is an idiot, Tickle Fights, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 12:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7532581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightwing132/pseuds/Nightwing132
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim and kon celebrate Tim's B-day ( that's today !! -July 19th )</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything for the birthday boy

 

 

 "Happy Birthday Tim," Grinned Kon, as the clone pressed kisses across his lovers naked chest. 

 

 Robin squirmed awkwardly under Conner's lips and tried to hold back his laughter. 

 

 Kon glances up at Tim and gave the other boy a quick wink, that honestly had Kon more worried than anything. 

 

 Kon shrugged off his shirt and tossed the Red S-Shield Tee in a random direction. 

 

 He saddled his boyfriend's waist and leaned down to kiss Tim's strawberry pink lips. 

 

 "What does the birthday boy want for his present," Kon said thrusting against Tim's crotch.

 

 "Pizza," Tim replied looking smug. Then he swiftly pulled Kon back down and rolled them over and shoved the clone down. He cupped Kon inside his jeans and smirked. "And maybe this." 

 

 "What ever the birthday boy wants." Smiled kon giving the boy's hand a playful thrust. 

 

 Tim pressed a wet kiss across the Super's navel and grinned as he pressed the boy back Intl the covers of Tim's large bed. The boy wonder slid his hands across his boyfriend's chest before tickling him.

 

 Kon let out a laugh as he tried to squirm his way out from underneath Tim's thighs.

 

 Superboy lifted Tim off of him and pressed the smaller boy Into the bed before running his hands across Tim's legs. 

 

 Tim let out a loud and atrocious yelp as he began to laugh.  Kon loved Tim's laughter. It was filled with awkward snorting and a strange arrangement of high and low pitched squeals. In Kon's personal opinion it was cute as fuck. 

 

 Kon pinned the rest of Tim down with his TTK and began to tickle the young vigilante with vigor.  Tim laughed until his cheeks were red and and his eyes were filled with more glee then kon had seen on Tim's face in a long time. 

 

 And a part of his heart melted staring into those eyes as his hands stopped tickling and the rested on the bed holding him up over Tim's body. 

 

 "What?" Tim mumbled narrowing his eyes in suspicion as Conner stopped his ticklish abuse. 

 

 "Your eyes are so beautiful." Kon whispered with a dumb struck look on his face. 

 

 "You're an idiot." Tim said blushing a deep Chery red. 

 

 "I'm your idiot." Kon smiled before kissing Tim's soft lips. 

**Author's Note:**

> And then Tim flipped kon over and they banged like bunnies. 
> 
>  
> 
> Leave comments pls.


End file.
